You're Mine, Naruto-kun
by Kuromaki Naruchigo
Summary: Mengapa? apa yang kurang? Tidak cukupkah aku kehilangan keluargaku? Haruskah aku kehilangannya juga? Tidak bisa. kau dengar? Tidak bisa! aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku walaupun itu artinya aku segila ayahku/ Naruhina/ Feel free for comment!


**You're Mine, Naruto-kun  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Drap drap drap**

**Brak**

"Ne, ne Hinata-chan!"

"Na-Naruto-kun. Nandesu – "

"Omedetou, Hinata-chan!" katanya seraya menjabat tanganku dengan paksa.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun. Demo –"

"Aaaa.. Souka, souka. Ne..ne Hinata-chan, untuk merayakannya, bagaimana kalau siang ini kau traktir aku makan ramen?na?na?"

Mulai lagi deh, ramen kesayangannya. Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti, perayaan untuk apa?

"Hinata!" Huh, suara Naruto-kun berubah menjadi suara cewek? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin. Pemilik suara ini sudah pasti si Pinkette.

"Sa-Sakura-san?"

"Chotto iidesuka (boleh sebentar)?"

Huh? Tidak biasanya si ratu sekolah ini ada perlu denganku.

"Nanda, Sakura! Aku dan Hinata sedang –"

"Hanya sebentar! Ayo!" Sahutnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Ingin sekali aku melepasnya. Hah, seperti biasa, aku ini mau saja menuruti kemauannya. Padahal sedang asik dengan Naruto-kun. Hah, dasar cewek lemah.

"Ano.."

Dapat kudengar, bisik-bisik menyertai langkahku saat dituntun (baca : diseret) Sakura. Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan begini sejak SD. Mata dingin mereka yang dilontarkan untukku menjadi pemandangan bagiku setiap hari disekolah. Awalnya kupikir begitu, ternyata aku salah.

"Masa sih? Aku tidak percaya"

"Hn, lihat saja di papan pengumuman kelas XI2."

"Benarkah, kukira Sakura –"

"Ssh, orangnya lewat"

Beberapa anak yang kami lewati tampak membicarakan hal yang serupa. Kami-sama, apa lagi yang terjadi? Apakah fitnah model baru? Untukku yang dibenci diseluruh sekolah ini, aku sudah biasa mendapat fitnah-fitnah di setiap letting yang aku duduki.

"Hinata." Panggilnya memulai percakapan setelah kami tiba di toilet perempuan.

"Na-nandesuka, Sakura-san?"

"Omedetou!"

"Etto.."

Nanda? Sakura memberi selamat padaku? Gak salah tuh, si Ratu Sekolah ini yang mengucapkannya!?

"Sekarang, mana imbalannya?"

"U-uh?"

Lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Sejak tadi pagi, Naruto datang langsung memberiku selamat, disusul dengan Sakura. Sedangkan aku yang masih bloon ini, belum mengerti prestasi apa yang kudapat. Tambah lagi, mereka berdua minta imbalan.

"Tentu saja imbalan. Dengan nilai matematika-mu yang ting-maksudku-lumayan itu, kau bisa memberi jawaban untuk_ku_ pada tes selanjutnya."

Hah? Sakura mau nyontek padaku? Apa kata dunia. Apa dia tidak malu ketahuan oleh murid lainnya. Bisa jatuh reputasinya sebagai anak tunggal Kepala Sekolah ini.

"Maaf, Sakura-san. A-aku tidak bisa. Bukankah Sa-Sakura-san memiliki nilai yang lebih tinggi dariku?"

**PLAK**

"Kyaa!"

Yang kusadari, Pipiku terasa pedis, setelah bunyi tadi terdengar. Reflek aku keluarkan (baca : lengkingkan) suara suci bak malaikatku barusan.

Tapi, kenapa Sakura melakukan itu? Setahuku, orang yang pintar tidak akan menampar seseorang yang baru saja memujinya. Dan aku tidak merasa Sakura ini orang bodoh.

"_Happy_?"

"…" Aku lebih memilih diam, walaupun nuraniku ingin mengucapkan ribuan kata makian untuknya.

"Sudah puas menyakiti hatiku? Sekali lagi kau melakukan penyindiran seperti itu, kupastikan beasiswa sekolahmu dicabut."

"De-demo, Sakura-san. A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. U-untuk apa kamu meminta jawaban pada seseorang yang setiap hari ka-kamu ejek bodoh? Bukankah le-lebih bagus bertanya pada Ino-san, Shikamaru-san,Sasu-"

"Moouu! Cukup, crazy scientist!"

Kyaa! Tangan itu mulai melayang lagi menuju pipiku yang putih mulus ini.

**PLAK**

Wow, walaupun kedengaran bunyinya, anehnya pipiku tidak pedis. Walaupun sudah sering diperlakukan begini oleh anak-anak lainnya, aku tidak pernah merasa mati rasa seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura!"

Ketika aku membuka mataku, kulihat tangan mulus Sakura-tidak semulus tanganku-dipegang erat oleh tangan berkulit tan yang lebih besar. Tanpa kusebutkan ciri-ciri lainnya-seperti rambutnya jabrik berwarna kuning, ada tiga garis kumis kucing-pokoknya kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa orangnya.

Perlahan-lahan, muncul orang-orang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di dalam wc. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahan untuk menyaksikan kejadian ini secara langsung. Dapat kupastikan wajah Sakura mengalami perubahan, dari merah menjadi ungu. Percampuran antara marah dan malu menjadi tontonan massa.

"Na-Naruto-kun"

Fyuuh, akhirnya dapat kutemukan suaraku kembali yang sejak tadi terkubur dalam pita suaraku(?).

"U-ugh! Akan kupastikan, penderitaan yang kamu dapatkan lebih kejam dari yang sebelumnya kamu terima."

Deg! Jangan lagi, sudah cukup semua kurasakan akibat ulah si anak emas para guru ini.

"Termasuk _kekasihmu_ ini" Bisiknya melanjutkan, sambil menyeringai kecil.

Kemudian Ia pergi-setengah berlari-meninggalkanku dan yang lainnya yang menatap heran kearahnya.

"Mattaku! Ada apa dengannya! Selalu saja mencari masalah dengan Hinata-chan ku ini!"

"Na-Naruto-kun, Arigatou."

"Hina-Hei, ada apa dengan pipimu? Apa kau ditampar **lagi**?"

Tanyanya sambil sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata 'lagi'.

"D-daijoubu, Naruto-kun"

"Tapi Hina-"

"Lebih baik kita segera keluar dari ruangan ini, Naruto-kun."

Potongku ketika merasakan pandangan tidak enak yang dilontarkan para siswi disitu. Sepertinya Naruto-kun langsung tancap gas saat mendengar teriakan dari dalam toilet perempuan ini.

"E-etto, kau benar. Ikuyo!"

Secepat kilat kami melewati para siswi di dekat pintu toilet. Dengan langkah yang besar-besar, kami berjalan menuju kelas, berharap guru jam pertama belum masuk.

'_lihat saja di papan pengumuman kelas XI2'_

Kalimat itu terngiang diotakku. Aku yang masih ingin mencari tahu pokok permasalahan semua ini, ingin sekali mengetahui semuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melewati papan pengumuman kelas XI2, Hinata-chan? Aku belum melihat nilai matematika ku, karena hanya melihat nilai yang paling tinggi di kelas."

Katanya sambil melirik jahil kearahku. Kesempatan! Aku bisa menghemat suaraku ini. Aku yang belum tahu apa-apa, hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis.

Dan, semuanya terjawab saat kami tiba disana. Sambil membelalakkan mataku-yang menatap kaget, kagum, tidak percaya, dan masih banyak lagi tatapan-tatapan yang keluar dari mata indahku-aku melihat nilai 98 untuk nilai tes matematika dengan urutan no.1 diatas nama 'Haruno Sakura'.

Aku tidak percaya ini, usahaku belajar tanpa tidur semalam sebelum tes memicu amarah bagi si anak tunggal Tsunade.

"Aaaa, 45? Lebih buruk dari yang bulan lalu…"

Yah, sepertinya sebelum bersenang-senang, aku urus si blonde ini dulu.

"Daijoubu yo.. Naruto-kun, yang penting pelajaran olahraga, terlebih lagi dibidang basket, kau selalu yang pertama 'kan?" Kataku, menghiburnya.

Ya, walaupun Ia bisa dibilang bod-maksudku, tidak pandai di pelajaran matematika dan ips, Ia merupakan pemain basket terhebat di Konoha Senior High School ini. Itulah salah satu penyebab populasi perempuan yang jatuh hati padanya kian bertambah banyak, termasuk aku.

Eh? Aku bilang apa tadi?

"Osh! Tentu saja. Ore wa Sugoi dattebayou (Aku hebat). Na, Hinata-chan? Na?na?"

Namun, sifat besar kepalanya ini harus segera disembuhkan.

"S-sou desu"

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, walaupun aku baka di pelajaran inti, aku akan menarik perhatianmu di bidang basket"

"E-eh?" maksunya apa?

"Itu janjiku seumur hidup. Lihat aku ya!"

"U..uhn" Tapi, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?

Haha, teman kecilku ini selalu membuat mood aku kembali baik lagi. Naruto-kun memang orang yang paling berharga dihidupku, setidaknya setelah orang tuaku.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

"Darimana saja kalian, sampai jam segini belum masuk? Mau menyepelekan pelajaranku ya?"

Mampus, guru pelajaran sejarah, si perak bermata satu-begitulah para murid menjulukinya-menghadiahkan kami omelan dengan suara dilembut-lembutkan.

"A-ano.. Kakashi sensei, tadi aku melerai pertengkaran antara Hina-"

"Bu-bukan, Kakashi sensei, t-tadi Na-Naruto-kun me-menemaniku pergi ke t-toilet."

Potongku cepat-cepat. Bisa gawat kalau Naruto-kun menyebutkan pertengkaranku dengan Sakura hanya karena nilaiku lebih tinggi darinya. Pasti Naruto-kun akan menjadi sasaran bully Sakura berikutnya, mengingat banyak siswa yang menuruti semua kemauan si pinky.

Sebenarnya sudah banyak orang tua yang memprotes kenakalan yang dibuat Sakura pada anak-anak mereka. Namun apa daya, para guru juga merasa segan pada Sakura yang notabenenya anak penerus sekolah swasta ini.

"Yasudah, berarti yang salah disini Naruto, karena alasan 'menemani' tidak bisa diterima."

"T-tapi Naru-

"Daijoubuyo, Hinata-chan. Hai' hai' Kakashi sensei, aku akan berdiri diluar." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahku.

Huh, dasar Naruto-kun, mengambil kesempatan keluar untuk menghindari penjelasan panjang nan membosankan Kakashi-sensei. Pantas saja nilai tes sejarahnya hanya mendapat 65, yang menurut Kakashi-sensei pretasi yang langka untuk didapatkan oleh seorang Naruto-kun.

Hah, akhirnya aku berjalan gontai menuju kursiku, mengetahui kursi disebelahku jadi kosong. Padahal Naruto-kun adalah penghidup suasana di kelas ini, saat kami mendengarkan segala ocehan yang keluar dari mulut yang tertutup masker Kakashi-sensei. Saat pelajaran, tidak jarang Ia bercerita-tentang kehidupannya dirumahnya yang sepi tanpa orang tuanya yang sedang bertugas di Suna padaku yang memilih diam dan mendengarkan, sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati, aku senang juga karena ternyata hidupnya sama membosankan denganku yang tidak mempunyai orang tua. Tidak jarang kepala Naruto-kun tubuh benjol-benjol akibat lemparan-alat tulis papan tulis-dari guru bidang studi yang mengajar.

Ah ya, kesempatan sambil mendengarkan pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, aku ingin menceritakan sedikit tentang hidupku, alasan mengapa aku mendapat perlakuan kasar dari semua murid di KSHS.

Ayahku, Hyuuga Hiashi, adalah seorang duda beranak tunggal bernama Hyuuga Hinata, yaitu aku. Ayahku adalah seorang ilmuwan ternama di Konoha. Banyak sekali barang-barang hasil ciptaannya yang terkenal di lima Negara besar. Ibuku telah pergi terlebih dulu saat akan melahirkan adik perempuanku, yang rencananya akan diberi nama Hyuuga Hanabi.

Sepeninggal ibu beserta adikku, ayah mulai berubah. Ia mencoba-coba menciptakan berbagai alat yang berbahaya untuk digunakan. Oleh karena itu, perusahaan yang dibangun ayah bangkrut. Namun, itu tidak menjadikan rencana ayah-yang katanya ditujukan untuk melawan tuhan-pupus.

Hubungan antara aku dan ayah semakin merenggang. Bukan, bukan karena ayah membenciku. Hanya saja, keseringannya ayah mengurung diri di kamar kerjanya membuatku jarang bertemu ayah. Namun, aku percaya, sejahat apapun ayah, Ia masih dan selalu sayang padaku.

Hingga akhirnya, polisi mendatangi rumah kami. Mereka menerima laporan dari beberapa orang yang menggunakan alat terakhir ciptaan ayah, berakibat pada kematian. Semua alat yang terjual telah dimusnahkan. Saat polisi akan menangkap ayah, ayah menembakkan pistolnya menembus tulang tengkoraknya sendiri. Aku menyaksikan semua itu tepat di depan mataku sendiri, yang masih berumur 10 tahun.

Aku tepuruk. Sangat terpuruk. Hatiku hancur. Ibu dan adikku telah pergi, disusul ayahku. Aku tidak punya keluarga lagi. Kini aku sendirian, setidaknya sampai Ia datang.

Ya, hidupku terasa lebih cerah dan berwarna saat pertemuan pertama kami. Dulu, Dialah yang pertama menyapaku, disaat semua orang memperlakukanku dengan kasar. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bagiku, berada disampingnya saja, walaupun bukan sebagai kekasihnya, sudah lebih dari cukup. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebih. Tidak akan kubiarkan Naruto-kun menjadi milik orang lain, setidaknya sampai aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku tahu aku egois. Namun, hei! Cukup adilkan untuk bersikap kekanak-kanakan satu hal itu saja, untukku yang hidup sengsara ini?

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Oh, ternyata si pinky itu.

"Hai' Nandesuka, Haruno-san?"

"Saya izin ke kamar kecil" Katanya sambil berjalan dan membuka pintu dengan tidak sopannya.

Setelah interupsi kecil tadi selesai, Kakashi-sensei melanjutkan pelajaran. Aku terpaksa mendengarkan segala ocehannya, agar aku dapat mencatat hal-hal penting yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja bukan untukku. Begini-begini, aku tidak perlu mencatat hal-hal seperti itu, karena otakku sanggup menyimpannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Berbeda dengan si blonde itu. Untuk itulah aku mencatat pembahasan ini untuknya, walaupun kutahu buku ini tidak akan pernah Ia salin.

"Dan saat Uchiha Obito mulai melancarkan sera-"

**TEET TEET**

"-ngannya, datanglah 3 pahlawan terpilih didikan para sannin pada –"

"Kakashi-sensei! Toki ga owatta(Waktu sudah habis)!" si pirang anggota gank Sakura mulain memprotes."

"Souka! Jaa mata ne!" Pamit sensei sambil meninggalkan kelas.

Yosh! Sekarang saatnya aku mulai PDKT-maksudku-meminjamkan buku catatan yang sudah kutulis (baca: kuukir) serapi dan sebagus mungkin. Bersiaplah, Naruto-kun.

Yatta! Kesempatan emas, ia sedang memasuki kelas setelah mendapat hukuman menyenangkan dari Kakashi-sensei.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Ok, saatnya menerima cengiran rubahnya yang memukau seperti biasa.

Eh?

Apa itu? Lirikan? Sejak kapan Naruto-kun bisa melirik? Maksudku, sejak kapan Naruto hanya membalasku dengan lirikan?

"Mina! Kiite kudasai!" Uhh seperti biasa, kehadiran Sakura merusak rencanaku.

Apa itu? D-dia m-menarik-narik lengan N-Naruto-kun untuk maju kedepan!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa? Biasa aja kali Hinata.

Tapi firasatku mengirimkan sinyal buruk.

Anehnya, kenapa Naruto-kun menurut? Biasanya Ia selalu menepis tangan Sakura, terlebih saat berbuat kasar padaku. Seperti waktu itu pada saat –

Ok, bukan waktunya untuk bernostalgia.

"Hayoo! Siapa yang bisa menebak?"

Kuharap bukan tentang 'itu'

"S-Sakura-chan! Jangan –"

Jangan apa, Naruto-kun?

"Aku dan Naruto berpacaran"

Hening.

YA! Tentu saja HENING! Sampai kapan cewek ini merenggut segalanya dari hidupku? SAMPAI KAPAN!?

Ada yang bisa menebak?

Pokoknya, kelas menjadi hening karena anggota berambut pendek tidak rela melepaskan Sakura idaman mereka, sama halnya dengan kaum pesolek yang patah hati.

Termasuk aku, walaupun tidak suka bersolek.

"YEEI!"

"Selamat Naruto!"

"Hidup masa muda"

Memang harus ada kata-kata pujian untuk mereka, khususnya Sakura. Kalian tahu sendiri kan jadinya jika mengacuhkan Ratu emosian ini?

Bagaimana denganku?

Haha, aku sendirian lagi. Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal, Naruto-kun tidak mungkin tahan lama berteman dengan cewek kuper sepertiku. Pada saatnya Ia juga meninggalkanku seperti mereka.

'kan, Hinata?

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

Entah bagaimana, aku sampai dirumah. Sampai setengah hari yang kuhabiskan di sekolah seperti digulung oleh jalannya waktu. Sudahlah, yang pasti sekarang waktuku untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Entahlah , mau menangis atau apa saja boleh. Yang pasti besok aku harus sudah bisa menjalani hidup tanpanya. Maksudku, tanpa _perhatian_ darinya.

_Tes tes tes_

"Hiks..hiks.."

_Tes tes tes_

"Hiks… ukh..heg"

"uhuk.."

_Tes.._

"Huk..huk…"

"Huaaa!"

Tidak bisa! Aku hanya..

Tidak bisa

Tidak rela

Tidak sudi

Tidak mau

Tidak tahan..

Ditinggalkan mentariku.

Kenapa..? Kenapa, Naruto-kun? Kau bosan denganku? Apa pengorbananku sampai saat ini sia-sia saja? Aku.. aku tahu aku hanya anak dari seorang ilmuwan gila yang dibenci semua orang. Aku tahu, tetapi hanya karena Sakura anak seorang Senju Tsunade kau berpaling dariku? Apa hanya Sakura yang pantas mendapat segalanya? Termasuk Naruto-kun _ku_?

Tidak! Aku tidak terima!

**Prang!**

"Kyaa!"

A-apa itu? Ah! Cermin mahal peninggalan ayahku! PECAH!

Baka! Tentu saja pecah karena kau baru saja melempar gelas kearah situ, Hinata!

Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang di balik cermin tersebut terdapat ruangan tempat ayah menyimpan hasil ciptaannya. Kok tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat cerita tentang Harry di Spiderman?

Oh, lupakan.

Jadi, intinya, aku harus membereskan puing-puing pecahan cermin.

Kuambil sapu dan sodokan untuk mulai bersih-bersih. Saat akan menyapu pecahan cermin pertama, aku melihat itu. Tunggu dulu, apa _itu_?

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

"N-Naruto-kun.."

"Nanda? Cepatlah, Sakura menungguku"

"Aku menyukaimu, dan kau harus jadi pacarku!"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Lagipula Sakura dan aku –"

Dengan secepat shinkansen aku menyambar pergelangan tangannya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?"

Tanpa menunggu aku langsung merekatkan gelang berwarna lavender yang sama seperti di pergelangan tanganku.

Mungkin kalian bertanya _Gelang apa itu?_

"Ukh.. Akh… Nanda, kore?"

"T-tahan sebentar Naruto-kun, I-ini semua d-demi kebaikan kita!"

"Ittai… Hinata-chan..Ittai... Hi-Hinata.."

Aku tidak tahan melihatnya tersiksa seperti ini. Kami-sama, apa yang kulakukan ini benar?

"Ukh.. AAAAKKKKHH"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Dan seketika itu dia ambruk.

Aku..

Bisa saja menyuruhnya bangun sekarang. Dan memerintahnya memutuskan Sakura dengan kejam.

Aku..

Bisa.

Alasannya? Mudah saja, berkat petunjuk pembuatan gelang "budak" ini yang terdapat didalam cermin. Ingat? Cermin yang kupecahkan. Semuanya dijelaskan secara rinci dengan tulisan tangan ayahku. Dengan mudah aku mengikuti instruksi darinya. Aku anaknya, after all.

Ya, dan mungkin sifat gilanya ini menurun juga.

Tapi, siapa peduli?

Toh yang paling penting Aku bisa merebutnya kembali dari Sakura.

"U-Ugh.. Ittai"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Huh, Hinata-chan? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"M-mou Daijoubuyo."

Tentu saja sekarang sudah baik-baik saja.

"A-ah, Sakura! Ya, aku harus menemuinya. Jaa –"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun, Naruto-kun"

Kucoba.. perintah pertama.

Ia melihatku dengan pandangan kosong. Untuk kemudian bibir tipis itu mengucapkan,

"Hai'"

Ya, Semuanya jelas.

You're Mine, Completely.

Ne, Naruto-kun?

**To Be Continued**

Yare-yare, rencananya mau bikin one shot, malah berakhir multi chap. Yah, Ruchi pastikan chap depan end. Ok, satisfied? Just REVIEW!


End file.
